The Missing Piece
by RaginFireDesire
Summary: I've always had a missing piece in myself, But when I met you Kaioh Michiru. I understood at once you are that missing piece in my soul.


Hmmm… I was watching a video called Haruka, Kawaki no Tsuisou. That was the first part of the video track. I also subbed the second part called Michiru, Himeta Omoi. Just a thought I had in mind. It's not exactly like it, it's just some parts and I mixed it in with some things. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, though I would love too.

Italics- Dreams/Flashbacks

''- Thoughts

The Missing Piece 

With my tomboyish looks, my mischievous smile, and my 'handsome' sandy blonde hair everyone adored me. Even the people who were jealous wished they could be me or be with me. No one even tried to challenge me, though I would always love a challenge. Any sport I participated in I would always win. In my mind, there was no point in doing anything else but sports. Sports were all the things that kept me satisfied. The only thing that ever did satisfy me was Motor Sports. One thing I thought I could never get tired of. But than one day, I found this person, a girl who would change my life forever. Before I had met her, I was a queen, leading all of those around me.

I didn't care of what other people thought of me, nor did I care what anyone said. Before I met her, I was a pirate taking everything that I liked in the world that I could see. That was until I met you.. Kaioh Michiru, who was elegant and polite. She had everything, she had her looks and she had a smile everyone could fall for. Her aqua curls were so magnificent and her eyes, her aquamarine eyes could drown anyone who looked in them. Kaioh Michiru, had no other words to describe herself other than perfect. She was perfect in each and everyway.

_One day after I finished running track against this girl named Elsa Grey, she led Michiru to me and introduced her. I stared at her and thought for a moment, she looked familiar from somewhere. From a dream I suppose?_

-Haruka's Dream-

_The city! It was tearing a part; destruction took over the once beautiful city I lived in. A girl in a fuku came down with her hands clasped together._

"_We must stop the silence, the only people who can do that are you and I" The girl said._

_-End of the dream-_

"_You aren't breaking a sweat at all" Michiru stated. I looked at her with a grin._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Can't you hear the wind rustling?" She answered. _

_At that moment I knew who she was and she knew who I was. _

"_You're weird, what do you want from me?" I shot back._

"_Would you pose for me for a painting?" She asked._

"_No thank you, I don't like that kind of stuff." I murmured and began to walk to my car._

That was than and this is now, the girl Kaioh Michiru. She was the first person who I had a crush on. Well it's not really a crush, just admiration? 'No. Who am I kidding.. I know.. I lo.. like… her.' Ever since she saved me from the youma that had transformed in the Garage, we've been partners. I've always thought we were something more, but we can't not in a world where silence lurks. My feelings for Michiru will have to wait.. I'm pretty sure that she has feelings for me. I've always experimented with Michiru; To see if she really had feelings for me. I would always flirt with girls on the way wherever we went, but she never had a reaction. Ever since Michiru came into my life, I've felt.. fulfilled.. a feeling I've never felt before. After some time, Michiru thought it would be better if we moved in together. She said it would be easier if we were together when a youma appeared so, that we could finish it off since the inners are too weak. We both moved in together and I thought for a while, I thought that I could get closer to her and understand her better.

But one day it changed, Michiru.. She died in front of me. She had tried to save me but she ended up getting killed by Eudial. From that moment, I knew she really did love me.. To actually protect me from harm. From that day, our feelings for each other changed. It was just after we were revived that we confessed our feelings for each other. We had our first kiss on the beach, where the wind and the sea were calm. Both of us lay under the star filled night, watching as shooting stars pass by.

There we were on a bridge in the middle of a pond, on a moonlit night where the wind blew gently carrying the scent of the ocean with it. After a romantic dinner at a restaurant and a walk on the beach we came here. I had planned everything since the day before, ever since I laid eyes on Michiru I've always thought about somewhere where I could propose to her and now was the time. We talked for a bit until I held her hand. I looked into her eyes, teal orbs met aquamarine orbs. I reached for the box of the ring and held it in front of her. Michiru's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open.

"H.. H.. Haruka.. Is that what I think it is?" Michiru stuttered, still staring at the box.

"Hai, it is" I answered and looked at her once more.

"Kaioh Michiru, will you marry me?"

"Hai!!!" She shrieked. Our lips met in a passionate lock, her arms wrapped my neck and my arms wrapped around her waist. I slipped the ring on her finger, and Michiru stared in astonishment.

"It's beautiful" She commented.

"Iie, never as beautiful as you" I smiled and kissed her once more.

We both embraced each other and started to walk back to the car.

"Haruka, how long have you planned this?"

"Since the day I met you.." I grinned and we continued to walk to the car. Tonight was a night to remember.

Now here we are outside of our house near a beach; where the wind blows delicately, and the sea waves back and forth. The soothing sounds of nature, the two main elements of the destined senshi. Uranus and Neptune, two destined lovers who always found each other in the past, present, and finally in the future. There we stood watching waves ruffle, both of us arm in arm staring out to the sea. We knew we had a whole battle ahead of us, but for now we would wait.

Michiru, I finally know now.. A feeling to be loved and to be in love. Kaioh Michiru my partner, friend, lover and soon to be wife. You were always that piece I was missing. The missing piece, the empty gap I had in my soul. I hadn't realized it but, Michiru.. After Elsa introduced us I knew you were that missing piece and I was your missing piece. Now both of our souls glowed knowing that we finally fulfilled for what we always wished for. A missing piece no more…

Author's Notes- Well there's my new story? Something kawaii and short. Pretty good for a 13 year old hehehe? Special Thanks to my editors and proofreaders: Angelina, Cindy, and xxJollyRanch3rzxx


End file.
